rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 3
Hey Kitty Girls. Welcome to 3rd season of Drag Race Queen The third season of Drag Race Queen began airing May 10th, 2018. Like Season 2, this season featured 14 contestants competing for the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". For the first time in the show's history, the season premiere was split into two episodes; the fourteen queens were split into two groups and competed against each other before being reunited as one group for the third episode. Cast RuVeal: May 8th, 2018 Episode 1: RuPaul's Big Opening Part 1 Air Date: May 9th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Adam Lambert & Mike Ruiz * '''Main Challenge: '''Designing an outfit inspired by a TV show * '''Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Runway Theme: '''TV Show Look * '''Bottom Two: Lineysha Sparx & Chad Michaels * Lip Sync Song: Dua Lipa ''One Kiss'' * Eliminated: Chad Michaels Episode 2: RuPaul's Big Opening Part 2 Air Date: May 10th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Adam Lambert & Mike Ruiz * '''Main Challenge: '''Designing an outfit inspired by a TV show * '''Main Challenge Winner: Tatiana * Runway Theme: '''Tv Show Look * '''Bottom Two: JAJA & Courtney Act * Lip Sync Song: Laleh ''Bara Fa Va' Mig Sjalv'' * Eliminated: Courtney Act Episode 3: ''Scream Queens'' Air Date: May 11th, 2018 * Guest Judge: '''Lena Headey & Linda Blair * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in horror film trailers for "Drag Race Me to Hell" * '''Main Challenge Winner: JAJA * Runway Theme: '''Hollywood Stars * '''Bottom Two: Acid Betty & Lineysha Sparx * Lip Sync Song: Meghan Trainor ''No Excuses'' * Eliminated: Lineysha Sparx Episode 4: ''Hollywod: The Rusical'' Air Date: May 12th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Lucian Piane & Sheryl Lee Ralph * '''Main Challenge: Performing live in the original production of Hollywood: The Rusical. * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Runway Theme: '''Aesthetic Glamour * '''Bottom Two: Tatiana & Acid Betty * Lip Sync Song: Taylor Swift ''LWYMMD'' * Eliminated: Acid Betty Episode 5: ''Snatch Game'' Air Date: May 13th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Gillian Jacobs & Heather McDonald * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Runway Theme: '''Drag on a Dime * '''Bottom Two: Aja & Violet Chachki * Lip Sync Song: Blondie ''Call Me'' * Eliminated: N/A * Quit: Katya Episode 6: ''Oh No She Betta Don't!' Air Date: May 14th, 2018 * Guest Judges: 'Eve and Trina * '''Main Challenge: '''Rapping in teams to "''Oh No She Better Don't" by DJ ShyBoy * '''Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Runway Theme: '''Neon Theme * '''Bottom Two: Violet Chachki & Blair St. Clair * Lip Sync Song: RuPaul ''Cover Girl'' * Eliminated: Blair St. Clair Episode 7: ''Glamazon by Colorevolution'' Air Date: May 15, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Leah Remini & Lainie Kazan * '''Main Challenge: '''Record an infomercial for Rupaul's Glamazon cosmetics * '''Main Challenge Winners: Aquaria & Miz Cracker * Runway Theme: '''Rainbow Runway * '''Bottom Two: Violet Chachki & JAJA * Lip Sync Song: Nicki Minaj ''Anaconda'' * Eliminated: Violet Chachki Episode 8: ''Queens of Comedy'' Air Date: May 15th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Bruce Vilanch and Jaime Pressly * '''Main Challenge: '''Performing a stand-up comedy act in front of a live audience * '''Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Runway Theme: N/A * Bottom Two: Aquaria & JAJA * Lip Sync Song: Fergie ''A Little Party Never Kill Nobody'' * Eliminated: JAJA Episode 9: ''Queens Of Talk'' Air Date: May 16th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Chaz Bono, Georgia Holt & Paula Abdul * '''ComeBack Queen: JAJA * Main Challenge: Guest hosting The RuPaul Show' and interviewing celebrity guests * Main Challenge Winner: JAJA * Runway Theme: '''Animals Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two: Bianca Del Rio & Tatiana * Lip Sync Song: Paula Abdul ''Vibeology'' * Eliminated: Bianca Del Rio Episode 10: ''Drag My Wedding'' Air Date: May 17th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka * '''Main Challenge: Transform grooms into brides for a wedding * Main Challenge Winner: Raja ''' * '''Runway Theme: '''Wedding Ball * '''Bottom Two: Tatiana & JAJA * Lip-Sync Song: Aretha Fraklin ''Think'' * Eliminated: Tatiana Episode 11: ''Glitter Ball'' Air Date: May 18th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Bob Mackie & Khloe Kardashian * Main Challenge: Ball : Design three outfits for the Glitter Ball: Banjee Girl Bling, Platinum Card Executive Realness, and Dripping in Jewels Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Runway Theme: '''Glitter Ball * '''Bottom Two: Aja & Aquaria * Lip-Sync Song: Kelly Clarkson ''Stronger'' * Eliminated: Aquaria Episode 12: ''Sissy That Walk!'' Air Date: May 19th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ian Drew & Our Lady J * Main Challenge: Star in a music video for RuPaul's song "Sissy That Walk" and act in two scenes. * Main Challenge Winner: N/A * Runway Theme: '''Very Best Drag Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two: N/A (All 4 remaining contestants lip-synced) * Lip-Sync Song: RuPaul ''SIssy That Walk'' * Eliminated: Raja Episode 13: ''Countdown To The Crown'' Air Date: May 20th, 2018 This week's episode takes a look back on the highlights, low-lights, and previously unseen footage from the season using various countdowns. With guest appearances of past seasons: Valentina, Bob the Drag Queen, April Carrion, Farrah Moan, Manila Luzon, Nina Bo'Nina Brown, Naomi Smalls, Trinity Taylor, Chi Chi DeVayne and Max. Episode 14: ''Finale'' Air Date: May 20th, 2018 * Miss Congeniality: Aquaria * Runners Ups: JAJA & Aja * Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 3: Miz Cracker Category:S3 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:DRQ Category:DRQS3 Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows